


Ode to (Bullying) Pedro

by neko-chishi (NedandChuck)



Series: Pedrazar song drabbles [4]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Ode to Pedro, but w/e I'm sorry, its also super short, lame super lame, like almost all the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/neko-chishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly just what passes for humor in my brain when I'm half asleep.<br/>Everyone likes making poor Pedro all embarrassed. Everyone. Trust no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to (Bullying) Pedro

**Author's Note:**

> This doesnt really need to be read with the rest of the series, but thats where it belongs uvu

"Would his hand happen to fit in yours?" Ben asks loudly as the newest couple in their little group of friends approach the table hand in hand.

Pedro (half of the aforementioned couple) really expects Beatrice to hit her boyfriend upside the head, and is completely taken by surprise when she leans forward with a serious look on her face that is made null by the twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "I bet it does." She says solemnly. "Better than any other guy's ever could."

"Lighten up, guys. Balthazar, I think he looks good next to you." And yeah, he should have expected Meg to join in, but to her credit, she did manage to conceal her giggles until the end of her sentence.

Balthazar looks like he's trying to scowl, but his darned (adorable) smile is obstructing it.

"You three stop teasing." Thank God for Ursula, the voice of reason. She touches Balth's arm lightly, and Pedro will later reprimand himself for not noticing her sly smile. "Based on what you told me, he seems like he could be the one for you."

Pedro groans and drops his head into his arms, which are folded on the table.

"You're not the only one who feels that way about the both of them." Claudio assures her. Based on his sharp 'ow!' seconds later, Pedro figures that Balthazar kicked him, being the only one he could reach properly.

"I've known him this long, and I've never seen him do no wrong." And okay, that bites a little, coming from Hero (though it obviously wasn't meant to). Everyone else at the table snickers.

Pedro groans again to get his point across.

"What? I think they just feel it's about time these words were spoken." Pedro looks up at his boyfriend in abject horror.

"Et tu, Balthy?" He stage whispers. Balthazar just nods, smirking.

"It just seems about time for this all around great guy to have someone by his side." Ben interjects.

"Cause it's _Pedro_ , he's anybody's type." Meg adds.

Pedro wrinkles his nose and turns to bury his face in Balthazar's shoulder.

Next to him, John claps him on the back and takes a bite out of his apple. "Such an Ode to Pedro."

 

 

**(End)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oooode  
> To bullying Pedrooo


End file.
